One Love
by Blueladymare
Summary: Kay is stuck in Russia without knowing the language or without any money. But perhaps the country of Russia could actually help with that? Kay finds herself the center of attention from the nation, and soon finds herself falling in love too. OCxRussia
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**This is one of my OcxCountry stories, the other two, Small Wonders (OcxSweden) and a OcxFrance one too ^^**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Normal POV**_

Kay strode down the street, bags in her hands. She felt one slip from her grasp, at the same time her glasses slipped down her nose. She tried to push her glasses up and hold onto the bag, failing at both.

Her glasses fall off and followed a bag with milk in it splattering all over the sidewalk. "Shit!" Kay hissed as she bent over to pick up her (thankfully not broken) glasses.

She could feel people staring at her and she mumbled under her breath. молоко, she read the carton and frowned. Why did this language have to be so strange? Kay sighed and stood up brushing herself off and continuing on her way, after throwing the milk carton away in a dumpster.

Kay's parents had sent her to Russia for a year study before going to college, they wanted her to learn the language, but she really didnt want to, they practicly forced her. The only problem was Kay hardly had time to learn any Russian before being put in the strange place.

At the university she was given strange looks for not understanding, but she tried her best. Kay had even gotten an apartment, although the landlord was just waiting for her to screw up, which Kay really hoped she didnt. She really had no where else to go.

"Vy poteryali?" Came a deep voice behind her. Kay jumped up and she saw a large tall man staring at her with a strange smile. "Vy nuzhdaetesʹ v pomoshchi?" The man asked.

_**Kays POV**_

I could only stare at the man before me. He was tall, the most tall person I had seen in a while, he wore a tan coat and a long off-white scarf and gloved hands. He smiled down at me and I could feel a slight chill in the air suddenly, even though it had been a pretty warm afternoon in Moscow.

A young boy was behind him and he was looking at me sadly then back up at the man. I frowned and looked him in the eyes. Violet eyes...strange...and sandy blond hair and a large nose. I tried to hold a giggle he looked so childish and yet so handsome...

"Uhm...Im sorry I dont speak Russian." I said gently. His smile suddenly disapeared and a frown replaced it. "I'm sorry...I just moved here a month ago..."

"Nyet...I am sorry, I did not realise you didnt. Your America da?" He asked. I simply nodded too stunned that he spoke English fluently although he did have a thick Russian accent (which I can say was pretty sexy too) "Hmmm...I know an American..." He narrowed his eyes thinking.

"Oh...well Mr. Ru-Braginski..." The boy said pulling on the mans sleeves to get his attention. "We should go...we need to go to the store before it closes." The man, Braginski, nodded and then turned to me.

"Well...I shouldnt be rude though...I am Ivan Braginski." The man smiled at me, I took this as my que to tell him my name.

"Oh...I-Im Kay Thorn." I said trying to avoid his violet gaze. "Uhm..well I should be going." I said taking my things and trying to get past him but he stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin before turning to him.

"Here..." He gave me a paper with an adress and number. "Call or stop by anytime...Im sure Raivis or Toris will have something good cooking." Ivan motioned to the little boy. He nodded and smiled before both left me in confusion.

I stayed there for a few minutes before shrugging and continuing to my apartments. My landlady was waiting for me and I groaned. "Well I expect you to get your things out by the end of tonight, I have another tennant coming in." She said in broken english. I hissed and was about to ask why she was evicting me when I hadnt done anything but she simply ignored me.

I spent the next few hours cleaning my things (I only had a little bit) and packing them in a small bag I had. I wondered where I would be staying, and sadly how I was going to pay for anything better...

My parents sent me a monthly allowence of $50 which equeled about 1400 Rubels. They expected me to work for the rest, which was impossible seeing I couldnt read or speak Russian.

Sighing I started the walk back to the main city to see if I could find a place to stay even for one night.

_**Russias POV**_

I hadnt expected to see anything to my liking on my walk with Raivis. We had gone to pick up some more Vodka, as it seemed I was running out...I blame the strange dissapearance of it on my Baltics.

When we reached a cross roads we noticed a young woman dropping her grocerys, resulting in milk being spilled all over the sidewalk. She hurried and tried to pick everything up looking around franticly. I smiled, she was pretty cute.

"Vy poteryali?" I asked walking towards her. She jumped up and looked at me strangly. "Vy nuzhdaetesʹ v pomoshchi?" I asked again and she blinked. I could tell she was looking me over and my smile only grew.

She had black hair that came to her shoulders, and brown eyes that were hidden behind small black glasses. She was small, only coming up to my chest, (which really wasnt a surprise) and causual clothes, jeans and a red coat.

To anyone else I suppose she would of been simple, plain but to me she was amazing. She didnt even back down when I came up to her or shrink away in fear...

"Uhm...Im sorry I dont speak Russian." She said. I realized that she was American and my smile faltered a bit. "I'm sorry...I just moved here a month ago..." She explained.

"Nyet...I am sorry, I did not realise you didnt. Your America da?" I said. She nodded and I frowned. "I know an American..." _And hes crazy as hell..._I added in my head.

"Oh...well Mr. Ru-Braginski..." Raivis started and I frowned at him. Couldnt he tell I was trying to make friends with the girl? ""We should go...we need to go to the store before it closes." I nodded suddenly remembering what we had come into town for.

"Well...I shouldnt be rude though...I am Ivan Braginski." I said smiling gently at her.

"Oh...I-Im Kay Thorn." She stuttered before blushing. "Uhm..well I should be going." She said and I suddenly thought of something. I wrote my number and adress down on a paper before giving it to her.

"Here." I said. "Call or stop by anytime...Im sure Raivis or Toris will have something good cooking." I motioned towards Raivis who jumped. She nodded and said googbye before walking off. I sighed and watched her.

"Mister Russia..." Raivis said barely more than a whisper. I ignoed this and walked off.

"Come on, lets get to the store before it closes." I said sternly angered that he had been there to see my interaction with the pretty girl...

**Please review! See you next time! **


	2. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
